


Beautiful

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, a little smut, body worshipping, i don't know if this is really smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home to his pregnant Omega and his children





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ^^ 
> 
> I did it again xD hehe I liked this little family so much that I decided to make a little series out of it xD this time I tried some kind of smut (but most likely it's not real smut, more like baby- smut xD ) 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

„I'm home“, Iwaizumi announced as he opened the front door. Immediately he heard the sound of little feet running towards him. 

„Daddy!“ Akio and Taiyo cried out, their little arms soon hugging the alpha’s legs. 

„Play with me, daddy“, Akio demanded. 

„No, play with me“, Taiyo whined. 

„What if the two of you let daddy come in first?“ Oikawa asked, approaching them. 

Iwaizumi's smile softened even more as he laid eyes on his omega. His pregnant omega. The little belly suited Oikawa just right. And the alpha felt his chest swelling with pride at he thought that he caused that. It was his pup inside of Oikawa's belly, growing there for five months now. Iwaizumi ruffled his boys’ hair. „You know what? We’ll all play together, okay? Let me say hi to mommy first.“ 

„Yay!“ Akio cried out while Taiyo clapped his little hands excitedly. They dashed towards their room and Iwaizumi shook his head a little, smile still in place. 

„These two“, he said and finally stepped towards Oikawa, pulling him softly into a hug. „I'm home, babe.“ 

Oikawa hugged him back, sighing softly while nuzzling Iwaizumi. „I missed you“, he stated and kissed his alpha deeply. One of Iwaizumi's hands ran down Oikawa's side, finally touching his belly, softly stroking it. 

„I missed you, too“, he replied, scent marking his omega. Oikawa purred, enjoying the attention. „How are you doing? And our pup?“ 

Oikawa was about to speak as a loud crash out of their children’s room startled them. They exchanged a look and Iwaizumi ran, followed by Oikawa who was still fast on his feet, even though not as fast as he used to be. 

Akio stared at the desk lying toppled over on the floor, Taiyo sat next to the fallen furniture, sniffling. 

„My babies“, Oikawa cried out, catching both of his sons in a hug. „Are you hurt? What happened?“ 

„Mommy“, Taiyo wailed, snuggling as close as possible to his mother. 

„Taiyo climbed on the desk. It fell“, Akio explained shortly. 

„Why?“ Oikawa asked. „Why did you climb up there?“ 

„Build a fort“, Taiyo sniffled. 

„Why didn't you ask daddy or me?“ Oikawa wanted to know, slowly coming down from the first shock. His babies were alright. Everything was fine. 

„Wanted to surprise you“, Taiyo explained. 

Iwaizumi crouched down next to his family, smiling softly at his boys. „You scared mommy and me. Please don't do that again.“ 

„Sorry, daddy“, Akio said. 

„Sorry, mommy“, Taiyo added. 

„It's okay“, Oikawa assured, showering his little ones with kisses. „It's okay.“ 

„Can we play then?“ 

„With daddy and you?“ 

Oikawa chuckled. „Sure you can.“ He looked smiling at his kids as they started talking excitedly about what to play now. Iwaizumi lifted up the desk again and built a fort for his boys. And after some playing and a goodnight- story Akio and Taiyo were fast asleep. 

Oikawa sank down on the couch, sighing deeply. He smiled at Iwaizumi as the alpha sat right beside him, scooting closer. Iwaizumi's hand found the baby bump again, caressing it. Oikawa hummed, melting into the touch and his alpha’s warmth. „How was your day? I haven't asked you, have I?“ he wondered. 

Iwaizumi leaned down to place soft kisses on his omega’s belly. „It was long. I couldn't wait to come home to you.“ 

Oikawa was silent after that and Iwaizumi frowned at the sudden smell of salt in the air. His eyes flew up to his omega’s face and he already knew what he would see before he did. Tears. Oikawa was crying. 

„Tooru“, he softly said, his hands now on his male’s cheeks to wipe away those salty tracks. „What's wrong?“ 

Oikawa sniffled. „You still like me, Iwa- chan?“ he asked and it sounded so small, so insecure, that Iwaizumi just pulled him closer and on his lap, nuzzling his scent glades. 

„How could I not?“ he asked back. „I love you, Tooru, don't you know?“ 

„But“, Oikawa started, interrupted by a sob. „But I'm so... big, Iwa- chan. And slow. And soon I won't be even able to see my feet anymore...“ 

Iwaizumi tightened the embrace around his omega. „You have no idea how breathtaking you are, Tooru. Always.“ He kissed Oikawa's tearstained cheek, tasting the salt on his tongue. 

„You're saying that. But do you mean it?“ Oikawa sniffled, not convinced in the slightest. 

The alpha hummed, kissing down Oikawa's cheek to his jaw and his neck. He lightly bit down on the mark there. Their bond mark. Oikawa's breath shuddered at that. „Shall I proof it to you?“ 

Oikawa let out a low whine as Iwaizumi nibbled on his skin, tilting his head to the side to give his alpha better access. „Hajime“, he whispered, his voice shaky and the sound directly wandered to Iwaizumi's cock. 

„I'll make you understand that I meant everything I said“, Iwaizumi growled, getting up from the couch, his mate in his strong arms. Oikawa yelped in surprise, clinging to his alpha. „Ssch. You'll wake the twins.“ 

Iwaizumi carried Oikawa over to their bedroom, lowering him carefully down on their bed. He hovered over Oikawa who was looking up to him, moistening his lips with his tongue. He felt his alpha’s gaze on him and he swallowed dry. 

„Iwa- chan“, he began, but was cut short by a passionate kiss. Oikawa hummed into that kiss, grabbing into Iwaizumi's black hair, while he felt Iwaizumi press against his thigh, the bulge in his trousers obvious. Then Iwaizumi's hand was on him again, sliding under the hem of his shirt, touching his skin. 

„I want you naked, Tooru“, Iwaizumi ordered and the husky tone of his voice made Oikawa shudder. He lifted his arms while his alpha took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. 

„You... you, too“, Oikawa whispered, pupils blown wide as he looked at his alpha. Iwaizumi obeyed and leaned down, meeting Oikawa's lips in another kiss. Their lips were already red and swollen but that didn't bother them in the slightest. As Iwaizumi ended the kiss Oikawa whimpered because of the loss of contact, but Iwaizumi's lips kissed him again on his jaw, down his neck, and further down. The touch of his lips tickled and Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi's tongue licked one of his nipples. 

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa while doing so, able to catch the pleasure written on his mate’s face. His kisses then wandered towards the other nipple, softly sucking on it. His warm hand was already stroking the skin of Oikawa's belly, as the trail of kisses continued. The alpha took his time to kiss every inch of the baby bump. 

„How could I not think you're beautiful, Tooru?“ Iwaizumi said, his voice low. 

Oikawa took a shuddering breath. „Hajime...“ His eyes found the alpha’s gaze and the affection clearly written on his features made Oikawa feel all warm inside. Of course he knew that Iwaizumi loved him, but sometimes he just felt so damn insecure about himself and his alpha always knew what to do to make him feel better. 

„I love you“, Iwaizumi said. „And I always will.“ 

„I will, too, Hajime“, Oikawa replied, smiling. His cheeks were reddened and Iwaizumi smiled at the sight. His hand trailed down to the waistband of Oikawa's pants and tried to open them. 

„I'm not sure if you really do know just how beautiful you are“, Iwaizumi grinned. He removed Oikawa's trousers and let his lips meet the omega’s again. He smirked as he noticed Oikawa's hands on the zipper of his own pants. „Impatient, are we?“ 

Oikawa whined. „Don't be mean now. I thought you want to make me feel good...“ But he smiled nonetheless. 

Iwaizumi chuckled. „Let your alpha take care of you.“ He leaned down to nuzzle Oikawa's neck. 

„Yes, please“, Oikawa moaned. 

„We want to cuddle, too!“ Akio’s voice from the door startled Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Taiyo and Akio stood there, looking over to their parents with little pouts on their faces. Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa's shoulder, chuckling. He felt the tremors of suppressed laughter in Oikawa's body. 

„I wonder how I even got pregnant“, the omega whispered in Iwaizumi's ear and then both of them were chuckling. 

„Come here, boys“, Iwaizumi adressed their children and not a second later the twins jumped on the bed. 

„Mommy, are you hot?“ Taiyo asked. And that innocent question made Oikawa and Iwaizumi laugh once more. Oikawa pulled his son towards him, nuzzling him. 

„Mommy is very hot“, Iwaizumi grinned and laughed all over again at Oikawa's expression. 

„Iwa- chan!“ he squealed, cheeks heating up, 

They were ending the day like that. Cuddling and laughing and enjoying their little family. It wasn't the first time Akio and Taiyo interrupted their parents in the bedroom and it wouldn't be the last, but they wouldn't change that for anything. Never.


End file.
